22 czerwca 1985
thumb|left|100px 8.05 Program dnia 8.10 Tydzień na działce 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: "Sobótka" i odc. hiszp. serialu "Niebieskie lato" - wznow. 10.30 DT – wiadomości 10.40 Teatr TV - J. Iwaszkiewicz: "Maskarado", z cyklu: "Historia dramatu polskiego" 12.10 "Pacynki, marionetki, i..." 12.30 Między młotem a kowadłem 12.45 "Człowiek dla człowieka" - magazyn PCK 12.55 Poradnik rolniczy 13.25 TV Koncert życzeń 13.55 "Świat z bliska" 14.30 Program wojskowy 15.00 DT – wiadomości 15.10 Trybuna Sejmowa 15.40 "W świecie ciszy" (dla niesłyszących) 16.10 "Królowa Bona" - odc. VIII histor. serialu TVP - wznowienie 17.10 Zielony eksport z cyklu: "Tak, czy nie" 18.10 Losowanie Toto lotka 18.20 "Pegaz" - aktualności kulturalne 19.00 Dla dzieci: "Bolek i Lolek" 19.10 Spotkanie z piosenką 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 "Długowieczna rodzinka" - film fab. ("czarna" komedia) prod. jugosłowiańskiej 21.35 "Czas" 22.05 DT – wiadomości 22.10 Piosenki San Remo 85 (II) 22.55 Wiadomości sportowe 23.25 Kino nocne: "Przekreślone rachuby" - odc. krymin. filmu TV RFN z serii - "Sprawa dla dwóch" thumb|left|100px 12.05 NURT (powtórzenie wykładów) 12.30 NURT (powtórzenie wykładów) 13.00 NURT (powtórzenie wykładów) Sobota w "Dwójce" 13.30 DT – wiadomości 13.40 Informator kulturalny 13.55 Dla dzieci: "Dzieci, legendy, piosenki" 14.50 "Mój Kraków" 15.00 "Tana" - dok. film RFN 15.40 "Mój Kraków" 15.50 "Wideoteka" 16.20 "Mój Kraków" 16.30 "Kraków leży nad Wisłą" - film dokumentalny 17.00 "Spektrum" - mag. nauki i techniki 17.30 Ze sztuką na ty 18.30 KRONIKA (Szczecin, Koszalin, Słupsk i Piła) 19.00 "Erotica" - świętojańskie spotkanie z prof. Krawczukiem 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 Krakowskie spotkania z balladą 20.40 ,Mój Kraków" 20.50 "Ze szkolnej scenki" (program studentów krakowskiej PWST) 21.20 Tydzień w polityce 21.30 Galeria 40-lecia "Przekroju" 22.00 "Mój Kraków" 22.10 DT – wiadomości 22.15 "Musoshi" - odc. I nowego serialu prod. japońskiej (historycznego) z cyklu: ,,Literatura i ekran" 23.00 "Ktokolwiek żyje" - film dok. 23.10 "Duch familijny" - widowisko artystyczne thumb|left|100px 18.10 VARA: Niels Holgersson * 18.34 Coronation Street * 19.00 De jongen die de voetbalpool won * 19.26 Wijf tegen wijf * 20.00 NOS: Journaal 20.28 VARA: Tussen wal en schip * 21.20 Colditz * 22.10 Achter het nieuws * 22.40 Fontamara * 23.39 NOS: Journaal 23.44 Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 23.49 Zendersluiting thumb|left|100px 18.15 NOS: Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 18.20 Zendersluiting 18.30 Sesamstraat 18.45 Jeugdjournaal 19.00 Journaal 19.12 AVRO: Montreux Golden Rose Popfestival 1984 * 20.10 Nationale Verkeersveiligheldsdag * 20.20 Nederlands Schaakkampioenschap 1985 * 20.45 Rita Reys: "Memoires of You" * 21.10 Lelystad Airshow 1985 * 21.30 Operette concert * 22.30 NOS: Journaal 22.40 AVRO: Carey's Ingreep (The Carey Treatment) * 00.15 Zendersluitng thumb|left|100px 11.02 «Tempo dos Mais Novos» 13.00 «Notícias» 13.05 «Tempo dos Mais Novos» 14.00 «O Pai Murphy» 14.50 «Revista de Toiros» 15.15 «Brincadeiras Loucas na Neve» 15.45 «Formiga Fenómeno» 16.05 «Notícias» 16.10 «Super Taça do Mundo de Danças Standards» 17.20 «História das Invenções» 18.10 «Notícias» 18.15 «A Semana que Vem» 19.15 «Cheers, Aquele Bar» 19.45 «Totoloto» 20.00 «Telejornal» 20.27 «Boletim Meteorológico» 20.40 «Concurso 1, 2, 3» 23.15 «Último Jornal» 23.35 «Sábado Especial» thumb|left|100px 14.52 «Troféu» 20.00 «RTP/Brasil» 20.30 «Os Biscateiros» 21.30 «Ascensão e Queda do Reino Venturoso» thumb|left|100px 9.00 Nachrichten 9.05 Italie nisch 9.35 Französisch 10.05 Russisch 10.35 Hilfe, der Doktor kommt! (1956) 12.10 Damals 12.15 In memoriam Jacob Weinbacher 13.00 Nachrichten 14.30 Bezaubernde Arabella (1959) 15.55 Jakob und Elisabeth 16.00 Pippi Langstrumpf 16.30 Wickie 16.55 Mini-ZiB 17.05 Baustelle 17.30 Die Fraggles 17.55 Betthupferl 18.00 Zwei x sieben 18.25 Conrads 19.00 Österreich heute 19.30 ZiB 1 19.55 Sport 20.15 Die tollkühnen Männer in ihren fliegenden Kisten (1965, Wh.) 22.20 Sport 23.00 Linzeer Musiknacht 1.00 Nachrichten thumb|left|100px 14.55 Damals 15.00 Zwei x sieben 15.30 Konfrontationen und Begegnungen 17.00 Geschichten aus Shillingbury 17.45 Wer will mich? 18.00 Wochenschau 18.25 Fußball 19.00 Trailer 19.30 Julius Cäsar 22.35 Nachrichten 22.40 Fragen des Christen 22.45 Gewugtes Alibi * 0.10 Nachrichten thumb|left|100px 15.00 Mister Burgess,' Tour * 16.30 Ihre Melodie * 18.00 Tagesschau 18.05 Die Sportschau 19.00 Berichte vom Tage * 19.15 Die aktuelle Schaubude * 19.58 Heute im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Gipfeltreffen * 22.00 Zeichnen der Lottozahlen * Aansl.: Tagesschau, Aansl.: Das Wort Zum Sonntag 22.20 Das Madchen und der Kommisar (Max et les ferrailleurs) * 00.10 The Fog - Nebel des Grauens (The Fog) * 01.40 Tagesschau 01.45 Sendeschluß thumb|left|100px 14.30 Beschreibungen: Düsseldorf - Henkel und Hinkel, Beuys und Tante Berta 15.00 Gefragt - gewust - gewonnen! * 16.00 Reise in die Vergangenheit * 17.15 Danke schön. Die Deutsche Behindertenhillfe * 17.25 Heute 17.30 Länderspiegel * 18.20 Drei sind einer zuviel * 18.57 Programmübersicht 19.00 Heute 19.30 Günther Pfitzmann: Berliner Weisse mit Schuss * 20.15 Der Glückspilz (The fortune cookie) * 22.15 Heute 22.20 Das aktuelle Sport-Studio * 23.35 Verrat In Belfast (The Outsider) * 01.35 Heute 01.40 Sendeschluß thumb|left|100px 15.30 Sport 19.25 Kalli i sælgætisgeröin 19.50 Krótkie wiadomości w języku migowym 20.00 Wiadomości i pogoda 20.25 Program reklamowy 20.35 Konkubent 21.05 Serdecznie śpiewać i tańczyć II 23.10 Pastwiska 00.50 Harmonogram programu thumb|left|100px 11.00 Octo-puce 11.30 Tell quel 12.00 Midi-public 13.25 Les temps de l'aventure 13.50 Goupi-Mains rouges 15.30 Temps présent 16.35 Festival rock de la Rose d'ou de Montreux 17.35 Africa 18.35 L'esclave Isaura 19.15 Loterie suisse à numéros 19.20 Franc parler 19.30 Téléjournal 20.05 Le paria 21.10 Finale de la Grande chance 23.00 Téléjournal 23.15 Sport 23.35 La malédiction de la veuve noire thumb|left|100px 10.00 Glück im Hinterhaus 11.35 Karussel 12.00 Katharina Sallenbach 13.00 Téléconcours 14.00 Umkehrungen 16.35 Nachrichten 16.40 Engel im weiss 17.10 Magazin für Gehörlose 17.30 Telesguard 17.55 Nachrichten 18.00 Käfi Stift 18.50 Verlosung 19.00 Samschtig-Jass 19.30 Sonntagsevangelium 20.05 Gala für die Stadt und die Landschaft 21.45 Nachrichten 21.55 Sport Panorama 22.55 Derrick 23.55 Hear we go! Backstage special thumb|left|100px 16.10 Tutto considerato 16.20 Nautilo 17.15 Blazer Stars 17.40 Il meraviglioso mondo di Disney 18.45 Telegiornale 18.50 Disegno Lotteria 19.00 Cartoni animati 20.00 Telegiornale 20.30 La spia che vide il suo cadavere 22.00 Telegiornale 22.10 Sabato-sport Telegiornale Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 2 z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 1 z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 2 z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTP1 z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTP2 z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORF 1 z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORF 2 z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sjónvarpið z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TSR z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SF DRS z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TSI z 1985 roku